Green Eyes, Freckles and Your Smile
by DemigodKlainer
Summary: All I know is a simple name, and everything has changed. Sam and Dean are in Lima to search for someone mentioned in their Dad's journal, someone who could supposedly help them track down the demon that killed their mother. But what happens when Dean finds himself falling for the ex-hunters son, Kurt Hummel?
1. Chapter 1 - All I Know Is You Said Hello

**A/N: Whoops it's a crossover ship, because Dean is blatantly homosexual and I like the idea of him and Kurt so this is what you get. ^.^ **

**So now I'm writing over 10 FanFiction stories at once O.o It completely astonishes me that people actually enjoy reading my stories. Anyway, I was just listening to Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift on loop for an hour or so (ya know, as you do) and this plot bunny wrestled its way into my head. So, naturally, I wrote it.**

Another day, another demon, Dean supposed this was always going to be his life. He flicked through the pages of his fathers old journal, his one prized possession. He'd been rubbing his fingers over the name in the middle of the page, Burt Hummel for a long time now. next to the name, there was the name of a place ~ Lima, Ohio.

Which was why Dean and his younger brother, Sam had travelled all this way. All he knew was that his Dad must have wanted him and Sam to find him, that maybe this Kurt could help them.

He sighed, and closed the journal.

"Sam, I'm going down to the Lima Bean, you want anything?"

His sibling looked up from the book he was reading_, the nerd, _Dean thought to himself.

"Nah, I'm cool." Dean nodded, and grabbed the hotel keycard and slipped out without saying another word.

He entered the coffee shop, ignoring the odd looks he got, he supposed it was at his leather jacket, but when he arrived at the counter, the barista looked up at him with his seemingly unreal glasz eyes, and cheeks lightly flushed, and Dean was pretty sure his heart stopped.

Now, Dean Winchester isn't one for feelings and all of that bullcrap, but he _did _know that this boy was quite possibly the most beautiful person in the entire world.

"Can I help you?" The boy said, slightly breathless, and Dean forgot almost every single fucking word in his vocabulary. The barista - as well as being gorgeous, had the most amazing voice, _must be a singer. _Dean thought, _sounds like an angel. _

"Uh, just a-um, a skinny latte, thanks." He decided that a skinny latte _wouldn't _make him seem like a fatass.  
"Oh, uh, take away, thanks." The boy smiled, and Dean took the opportunity to quickly look him over. The boys clothes looked expensive, much too expensive for him to be wearing to work in a coffee shop, his hair was swept up off of his face, not a chestnut brown strand out of place.

He definitely didn't belong in Lima.

Minutes passed, and Dean stood silently, suddenly wishing he were anyone else s he could ask the barista on a date, or just talk to him for a few minutes.

But he also wished he'd asked for his name.

* * *

Kurt entered his apartment, and hung his apron on the door-handle, usually he was careful about where he put his clothes, but this was an _apron _for God's sakes, and it smelled like stale coffee.

He sat on the couch, picking up the latest issue of Vogue, desperately trying _not _to think about the handsome, _obviously straight as a pole _customer he'd served earlier. The last thing he needed was a crush on a straight guy, let alone a straight guy he'd probably never see again.

They continued on like this for a few weeks, while Sam and Dean were in town trying to find the mysterious Burt Hummel. Dean would enter, and order a skinny latte (which he would later throw in the bin, he honestly just wanted an excuse to see the blue-eyed beauty behind the counter), and Kurt would make it, purposely slowly, just so he had longer to keep looking back at Dean.

They still didn't know the others name, and they never spoke.

It was only a few weeks later, when Sam entered the hotel room triumphantly, looking infinitely pleased with himself.  
"I did it! I found Burt Hummel. See, I was going for a drive -"

"What? You drove my _car_?"

Sam sighed, "Look, dude, that's not the point, can I just get on with it?"

Dean nodded, and Sam smiled. "Good. As I was saying, I went for a drive, but the car broke down. So, I got out my phone, and Googled for the closest mechanic. Hummel's tires and Lube is literally just down the road from here. And when I got there, the guy who was serving me was wearing a sewn on name patch saying Burt."

Sam crossed his arms, and allowed a smug smirk to take its place on his lips.

"Not bad, Sammy. I guess we'll just have to pay this mechanic a visit." He stood up, snatching the car key off the table, and slipped the hotel key card into it's slot. "But if I ever find out you drove my car again, then God help you."


	2. Chapter 2 - Movies and a Broken Impala

**A/N: So I literally wrote this during science class, and I'm sorry for the wait but apparently I have eleven fanfictions going at once and I can't really keep up with them all!**

**Also; I know absolutely ****_nothing _****about cars so sorry for any inaccuracies :)**

**Anywho, here is the second part of my crappy story. **

* * *

The drive to Hummel's Tires and Lube was a very short one - as Sam had correctly predicted. When they arrived, making sure nobody could see, Sam popped open the hood of the car and ripped out... Well, something. It probably wasn't the smartest idea, but hey, it'd do the job.

"Hey! Careful, that's my baby!" Dean exclaimed, and Sam glared at his older sibling until he rolled his eyes and they headed inside, where there was a man, writing something or other in a large white book.

"Uh, we're looking for a Burt Hummel?" Sam asked, and when the man looked up, Dean was pretty sure his heart had stopped.

It was the barista from the Lima Bean... Wearing.. Flannel? Wow. And Dean could clearly read his name tag, which said Kurt, in bold red letters.

"Oh, he's out today I'm just here to look after the garage. But maybe I could help?"

Kurt asked, and then glanced over at Dean. If he was surprised, he didn't show it, instead, he waited patiently for one of the boys to answer.

Sam realised, within a minute or two, that something was up with his brother and this boy, and smirked to himself, before saying;

"Uh, we're on a road trip and our car just... Broke down, we don't know what happened, I came by the other day because of some problems with the car, and Burt helped me out, told me to come back if anything else happened."

Kurt nodded in understanding, "Alright, well, I'll take a look."

Sam and Dean smiled, and turned to lead Kurt to the car.

"Dean, we need _Burt. _I mean, this guy's nice and all but he's _not _who we're looking for."

"Sammy, if he works here, he could help us find out more about Burt. Anyway, if he's no help we'll just pretend our car is bullshit and died again or something."

The two brothers made sure to keep their voices just low enough so that they could understand what the other was saying but so that Kurt couldn't hear what they were talking about.

Sam sighed, and nodded.  
The three reached the car, and Dean gestured to it, Kurt raising his eyebrows and letting out a low whistle.  
"Wow. 1967 Chevy Impala. Nice."

Dean was taken aback, seriously, Kurt was frikkin' _gorgeous _and he had an appreciation for nice cars. If he wasn't a hunter, he'd ask him out.

* * *

Kurt walked over to the hood of the car and opened it, raising one eyebrow and looking at the brothers.

"Alright, well, this'll probably take me a day or two to fix so I'm going to need you to come inside and sign a form that is going to be stored away in a cabinet nobody will ever open incase you decide to sue me or something."

Both Sam and Dean attempted to hold in a chuckle, and followed Kurt inside to the garage.

He pulled out a piece of paper from under the desk and lent over, pointing to where the boys needed to sign, Dean not-so-subtly eyeing him as he did so.

"Great! Just pop your names and a contact number here," Kurt pointed to an empty space on the form, "and I'll give you a ring when the car's ready."

* * *

"So," Sam began as he unlocked the door to the motel room he and Dean were currently staying at; "What was up with you and Kurt?"

"Nothing, dude, he's attractive, sure, but we're here for Burt. That's it."

Sam sighed, "That's another thing. When we were signing that form, Kurt signed his name as Kurt Hummel. I think he's Burt's son."

Dean nodded slowly, "Why do you make it sound like that's a problem? Makes it easier to find out who exactly this guy is."

"I wasn't saying it was _bad_. Quite the opposite actually. It's just... The way you were looking at him. You know we have to leave eventually."

Dean scoffed, "What're you trying to say here, Sam?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing. Just... Forget it."

But by this point Dean was becoming a little infuriated with his younger sibling. "No, I want to know. Tell me."

"Fine. It's just that you looked at him like you... I don't know how to phrase this. I won't say love, because, hell, this is the first time we've met him, but..."

"You think I could like him if we spend too much time with him."

Sam nodded. "I do. And that's not _bad_, it's just that I don't want to see you get hurt."

Dean chuckled, "Ah, but you're forgetting, dear brother of mine, that I'm _not _in love with him, and I'm not _going_ to fall in love with him, because this isn't a cheesy romantic movie with a predictable ending."

Sam laughed, "Yes, a cheesy romance movie with a gay mechanic and a bisexual demon hunter. That'd be new."

Dean smirked, "Right, we should probably find something to do while my baby is in the shop."


End file.
